St Mungos the Newton Scamander Ward
by Blue7113
Summary: It all started there for me. In that messed up ward with weird receptionists and backward numbers. My new self was found there and I found my other part. Father thought I was a Vampire, a curse for his mistakes, but I'm something rarer. I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, am a Veela, the first in five centuries of Malfoys! Scorpius/Albus Draco/Harry Creature fic! Prequel to The Leap-Year
1. Chapter 1

Father was doing that thing again. I looked over and saw him checking his watch for the umpteenth time, straightening his cuffs again and going back to tapping his feet on the marbled ground. Looking around yet again I still find nothing of amusement, boring posters, some random pamphlets, ugh. There was a rush of the muffled Healers shoes, something was happening? Straightening I crane my neck to look down the hall towards the sound, ohh something was happening, there were several Healers grouped around a single figure carrying them on a stretcher, two lone figure trailed after them, parents? The group rushed past and I barely managed a glimpse, mmm, the one on the stretcher was convulsing, the two behind the group were clothed heavily. Nah he couldn't make a guess at them.

This was boring, waiting and waiting, Father was doing it again. Sighing I rubbed my eyes and leaned forward on my knees, ergh the lights were too bright, they hurt, I rubbed them until colours appeared behind my eyelids. Maybe it was just sleep, maybe I'm tired, yeah that's it, after all I didn't get much sleep last night. He did it again, why must he do that, what was he doing now? Tempus! He just checked his watch! He's going mad that's it, even I can't stand all this waiting. Let's amuse him "How longs it been now?" he checked his watch again, "Ten minutes." I nodded, yup he was annoyed.

I gestured to the receptionist, as I had done five minutes ago, he shook his head and leaned back thumping his head on the wall behind him, yup insane. Maybe I'm going insane too? I reached for the low table in front of me grabbing the nearest pamphlet, 'What to do when your monthly moon starts. A part of the welcome to Lycanthropy series.' Nope no thanks, yet I still flicked through it for some reason, oh right I'm bloody bored and have nothing else to do. It was one of the more 'moderen' looking things the Ministry had produced by the looks of it, it wasn't as sickly colourful and 70's retro looking, a good change though mind you.

Plus there were pictures, many I've seen before though, I mean you don't get through Defense without seeing a minimum of ten German woodcuts, and why were they always German? Werewolves aren't from Germany are they? No that didn't seem right, if they were Durmstrang would accept them being a proud and all school. Maybe the first sightings were in Germany, yes that made a bit more sense, maybe I should as the Healer would they know? "Father why are werewolves more common in German lore?" He huffed and lifted his head a thumping it back on the wall, he was defiantly annoyed "It might be because, umm, wolves are common there and werewolves can socialise with wolves, so they were common there because wolves often terrorised the muggles there?" He nodded in agreement to his own story, well it did seem plausible explained like that.

I'm done with werewolves now. Lets see if there's something more interesting. I threw the pamphlet the to table and shuffled forward in my seat, Father glared at me I can feel it. 'Tempting a trolls temper. A part of the Troll care series.' Flip well if that didn't make them sound like a Kneazle nothing else would. 'An introduction to the mystic ways of the merepeople. A part of the basic knowledge series. Also in this series The fantastic life of the fᴂ; Centars and their curious ways; Plotting with pixies; Is banishing boggarts. Is it bad for their health?' I laughed slightly at the titles, who comes up with these monstrosities, I mean who actually cares about a boggarts health! The thing scared you shitless and your just goanna ignore it because your going to hurt it?

I sat back again. Father is going to send me to the flippin Janus Thickey Ward with the noise he's making urgh. "I'm going to ask the receptionist." I stood and stumbled over Fathers feet and the stupid knee high table. I walked over to the desk again, and watched as the Lady behind it caught one of those paper aeroplane things in mid-air, barely looking up for it. I leaned against the side and coughed politely, make myself known. "The healer will see you now. Room 1, please." She didn't even look up! But her voice blargh, it sounded like a drawling love letter you get on Valentines, sickly sweet, look! Her name is Candy! Who the hell names a child Candy! It's like naming your child Pumpkin-Pie! Is ridiculous. I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to see Father waiting on me. "Come on now, lets not waste the Healers time."

I nodded and fell in step behind him as he walked to Room 1. Which was at the end of the corridor? Does common sense not apply to places like here? The door was wood with a hinged door at the top for the note aeroplane things to fly though. In the centre was a silver 1, far to polished mind you I could see myself perfectly in it! But no door handle? Father lifted a hand and rapped the door, oh right privacy doors, and it swung open.

And that smell! Holy Circe! I groaned, I actually groaned out loud, I covered my mouth after a stare from Father. It was sooo good, just amazing. Where's it coming from? I want it, I want to bottle it and own it and keep it. I want that smell to be "Mine." I covered my mouth instantly, without thinking I'd spoke! No that shouldn't happen! I should know when I want to speak! There was a chuckle from the other side of the room, right through the smell, ohhh the smell.

Father pushed me by the small of the back into the room towards a set of soft chairs; the smell was in them too! I need these chairs! A hand extended in front of me and I took it out of habit to shake, and a electric current flowed though me from them, I groaned again didn't I. Yeah I did. The Healer chuckled again, "Nice to meet you too, Scorpius, I'm Healer Harry Potter." Mmmmmm, I liked that, his voice was smooth and felt good and, Father nudged me. "Forgive me Potter but your our last chance at this, what is wrong with my son." He laughed this time, it went down my spine and ohh it felt good.

"Well the referral I have here says you think that its Vampirism? Is that right Mr Malfoy" Yes! Oh for the love of Circe keep speaking! "Yes, from the accident, might it of affected him?" Shut up Father, let the Healer talk, he moved! Oh the smell again, so good. "What symptoms is he showing it make you suspect Vampirism?" Now that voice that voice was candy! Like a smooth dark chocolate, or a warm caramel, I groaned again lost in the pleasure of it all as Father rattled of a list, Wanting of raw meat, avoidance of light, display of nocturnal life, ect, ect. "Well the good news, Scorpius" He said my name again! "Is not infected by Vampirism. Though he does seem to be affected by something dormant in the Malfoy gene" There was a rustling of paper and whiffs of that smell! I could live off of that smell! "For over 41 generations now. Want to have a guess at it?" That's when I heard Father speak, was he happy? "He's a veela."

There was a sigh from the Healer again "Just over the 50% border, if I had to guess he's about 60% or less, which is good mind you, it means that the Inheritance shouldn't be too harsh on him." There was a sigh of relief from Father, he was happy! Wait why was he happy? I turned to look at the Healer for the first time. No. Not mine. Not right. He seemed to notice, "I know Scorpius, that's what I'm going to help you with next, and from your reactions now I have a pretty good idea who it is." He winked at me! Oh Merlin my heart just did that thing! Oh Merlin! I could die happy now with that smell!

"Whats next then Potter? How do we stop this." I felt Father gesture to the mess that I was becoming in the chair beside him. "Oh that part is relatively simple, for him at least. We are going to introduce him to his mate." I could feel the smile in his words, it washed over me! I want him, I don't care that he's not mine he smells soo good! And his voice, I could listen to him read anything! He settled back into his seat, the stongness of the smell faded just a little and I wined! I am a Malfoy, I should not whine! Ohh but he smells so good. He chuckled again. That chuckle is just sooo. I am going to get drunk on him soon I know it!

"How do you feel about dinner tonight Draco, at my place?"

Ohh holy Circle "Yes!"

* * *

~~~So for those that don't know this is set before 'the leap year' but is its own story~~~

~~Gonna be lots of mistakes, tell me please... I wrote this in an hour because I got bored...~~

~Lostsa love, Blue~


	2. Chapter 2

They're arguing again! If Father hadn't stopped at Madam Malkins to get us new sets of robes we wouldn't be doing this right now! Ok the robes were nice, well not nice nice, like handsome gorgeous drop dead nice. I look dam right sexy in them. Well anyway, after that Father went into Slug & Jiggers to complain, probably, his last order of octopus powder had been contaminated, or so he ranted for ages after coming home covered in guck. I went to Master Mobus' Parlour, it was just down a side street towards Knock Turn Ally. I honestly was there for like ten minutes, fifteen tops! And still when I came back Father was in there! I mean there can only be so much that you can rant about, unless he was ordering some shit again. I'd looked through the window, and he was leaning across the desk quill in hand while pointing at things around the store. Yeah he had been shopping.

Now we are here, standing in the flippin floo room while he 'talked' with Mother, it was the Beuxbatons talk again. Well at least she wasn't here to slap Father again like the last time. I walked behind Father to get a glimpse of her, she was pissed. And then there was her rant about my hair, and even just the fact that I want to stay here with Father and even just go to Hogwarts. A mugglesque school she called it, Beuxbatons was classier and honoured family traditions. Mother had went to Hogwarts! Her entire family had attended Hogwarts, and now, just because Her and Father had split up, and she ran off to France or Paris or Normandy so as she could be with Blaze Zabini. I know some things about him or his mother I should say, she's called the Black Widow, she makes husbands leave their wives to go and live with her, and then a year or so later POOF, their dead its always 'accidental' but it always happens, guaranteed. And they always left everything in their will to her, and maybe the tiniest amount of money to charity because after all they were purebloods and how rude would it be not to leave money.

I tapped Fathers shoulder and he waved at me in that shoo motion, 'go away Scorpius the adults are talking', yup heard it loud and clear. I moved and sat on one of the waiting chairs, uncomfortable things I think that's why Grandfather got them, so visitors wouldn't have time to feel at ease before he came to get them, or did he send elves? He probably sent elves, just a tad more unease before they met him. Yeah that sounded like Grandfather. If we hadn't went to get new robes for this dinner with the Potter family, and had just wore some simple dress robes that we already owned, we wouldn't of happened to run into Mother as we were trying to leave. Urgh we're going to be late! I threw a look back over to Father who actually looked like he was trying to end the conversation with Mother, with his constant repetition of 'No Astoria I need to go'. It was getting annoying now, I stood up and tapped him again, I didn't get waved off again, "Oh Astoria I need to go Scorp needs me!" and with that he stood up and ended the floo call.

"And now we are late Astoria, first impressions with the Potters is now ruined. We are going to be lucky if their floo is still open!" He spun round to face me, as if in a panic "Scorpius a gift! We need a offering, wine! The seventeenth century elf-made wine. Potter would like the spices, he always liked that sort of stuff, new things, yes. Mipsy!" The tiny elf appeared in front of him in her tiny pink dress thing, carrying the bottle of wine, haha the bottle was nearly taller than her! Father reached down and lifted the bottle by the neck, "Yes Mipsy this will do nicely!" He cast a quick cleaning spell of the bottle and a cloud of dust flew up in the air. He held a hand out for me, yup we're off now. I took the hand and walked with him into the fireplace, grabbing the floo powder with my spare hand, I coughed to clear my voice and tossed the powder to the ground "Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

I'm going to throw up! I hate floo, ohh the flux warp, the nausea from the flying fireplaces flying past! I bet apparation is no better, getting sucked through a tube and just appearing, that's what its described as. This is defiantly no better, the fireplace dust is everywhere, it sticks to your clothes gets in your eyes and down your throat, I've found it in my pockets before! Any second now, come on. Going to land now! Now! Right where is this place that its taking so long!

THUMP

Oh. Urgh yeah that feeling. Stand straight and breath for Circes' sake Scorpius! Mm slightly better, nausea is not that bad, breathe, yeah lots better. Achoo! Gross dust up my nose; I felt Father cast a discrete cleaning charm over me, that's better, now where are we again? Oh, um are we back at St. Mungos? I turned to look about the place, this looked a lot like the Newt Salamander ward from this morning, white walls, grey white marble ground, the odd muggle waiting room chairs, the retro chic posters, the pamphlets and then there was the floor to ceiling book shelves, not very St. Mungos. I walked over to the bookcase, even it was white! I ran my fingers down the spines as I read the titles; many were by Newt Salamander it seemed, but there were some older books, they looked charmed? The faint little sparks and glimmers about them a tell-tale sign, but why were they charmed, why were they important?

I stepped over to gaze at them, first edition Agrippa writings! Barnetts study of the mind! I could stay here for years, there were strange ones too, I know that Sinistra Lowes book 'The Muggle Conspiracy' is actually banned, not even, the books were destroyed, set on fire and burned to crisp! And then there were stranger books still the complete works of Gilderoy Lockhart, they defiantly didn't belong here. And at the end was an emerald backed book with silver writing 'Department of Magical Games – A Comprehensive List of Quidditch Fouls' I practically danced! Holy Circe! I pulled it from the shelve and opened it, ignoring Fathers annoyed grumbles of 'disrespecting property'. I could use this in next years Quidditch plays! Hell the team could actually win this time, if I flick through this then I can use a pensive to view them again and make note of them.

Each rule was elegantly lain out and displayed, and bellow it they had hand inked diagrams of figures committing the foul, several diagrams for some of the fouls. I wonder if Mr Potter would even let me borrow it, that would be so awesome of him! Could Father buy it from him? It could be my everything present for the next ten years!

There was a chuckle behind me, ohh the voice again! So smooth, so deep it just goes straight through me. I turned to face him, oh Mr Potter was all dressed up too, no he didn't look right. No, too tan, too tall, not right, but the green oh that did suit him. He looked very sophisticated and he just suited green. Yes green, such a nice colour. He walked towards me and took the book from my hands turning the pages and smiling faintly "This was a gift from the Ministry, my sons try to borrow it too. There's a charm on the shelve that alerts me when its lifted." He set the book back on the shelve, pushing it back only slightly so its spine ran level with the rest, and then he turned to Father.

"Draco welcome, sorry about the wait. I nearly burnt dinner!" He laughed as if it was funny, but why would he be cooking dinner? Elves prepare meals not Lords, he was Lord Potter wasn't he? He took Father by the arm, as of Father was some woman, though he didn't seem to realise. "Come on Draco, dinner awaits!" He made a large sweeping motions that even I sniggered at. "As you wish Potter, come now Scorpius, we shouldn't keep our hosts." Father walked with Mr Potter out of the door that he came from, I followed behind into the dimly lit corridor. There was something off about Mr Potter today, but just what? What distracted me last time I met him? His smell? That couldn't be it could it, I mean he didn't smell of anything. He didn't even smell of shampoo or body wash or anything. Wait nothing smells? He said dinner was being cooked, I can't smell anything being cooked?

"Mr Potter?" He turned from his chat with Father, replying with only a head tilt. "Why can't I smell?" A grin broke across his face and he turned back to Father and continued walking, "It's just part of the plan Scorpius, part of the plan. Come now, meet my family." The door we were walking towards opened as if by command, and shouts and clattering noises came flooding out with the artificial light. "Dad! James is eating the bread rolls!" A girls scream shouted, "James you should know better, you haven't even started your soup!" Was the reply Mr Potter sent back.

We entered the room, and were assaulted by colour, everything was mismatch! There was no organisation, none, not even a spoon matched! Then there were the children? James? Urgh he's the captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, he's cool an all but he is a huge flippen flirt an show off. Wasn't he dating the Ravenclaw Alice Longbottom? I think so they were big news after all, wasn't her dad Herbology? Dating a teachers daughter, you need guts for that, he stood to welcome us and sat back down. And there was the girl, Lola, Lily, Lucy? Something like that I think, she was being all proper an all curtsying to the Lord Malfoy and saying her thanks. She's a Hufflepuff? Yeah I think so, she's ok quiet like all the others. She's sort of cute, they say that she takes after her mother, smart, pretty likes Quiddich. Oh she got best in Charms at the end of last year, that's something!

And lastly was him, he was sitting there hiding behind some book. He was far too quiet. Even in the common rooms Albus Potter was a book worm, a straight O student, well all except sports, he never seemed interested in it. He was nice enough got along well with everyone, but he didn't have a click, so, to be alone in Slytherin is weird even by Slytherin standards, then again he was a Parseltongue, he had a snake at school! And they allowed it, said that special circumstances required certain privileges. It was a nice enough snake, it took care of itself like it didn't leave things about the place, rats or whatever, urgh. Through it did have a habit of shedding in the common room. "Albus greet our guests." The book slammed down closed on the table, and that was it. "Albus!" I flew across the room to him. YES HE IS MINE! I rubbed my hand down his cheek, so soft.

"Well Draco, we found your son in-law." And he laughed, it was a happy laugh. And the body below me moved in a silent laugh too. "Hello Scorpius nice to see you again. Want to sit, its dinner time?"


	3. Chapter 3

He's so cute. Just look at him! He doesn't even take full spoonfuls of the soup, look! He takes like half a spoonful but he only takes a little sip of it, and then he pours the rest back in and fills his spoon again. And he did this thing with his bread, he broke it up into tiny little pieces and dropped them into the soup waiting for them to sink, and then he ate them one by one. He is sooo cute! And he'd nudge me and nod at my soup, gesturing as if saying eat it, he cares about me! I like him, yes. And I likes this soup, Mr Potter, he said that Albus made it, that he spent last night making it for the days dinner. It was very nice, though it was a bit of a mind warp, I can taste it Is asparagus, I think very creamy and is smooth, I can taste it, but I can't smell it! And it's driving me slightly mad, do I not need smell to taste? Mr Potter said that I didn't, but I'm still sure that I do, like I think I read it in a book, though it may have been a muggle biology? Book.

Yes well anyway, I like him, he's mine. We moved on to the next course Mr. Potter called it 'chicken nuggets and chips', he said it was from Tesco and was on offer. I wonder if Father would get the elves to get some, they taste awesome. Oh and Albus showed me this sauce made by a dragon! He said it was a muggle thing, but it was nice too. He called it sweet chili sauce, it was bitty and I learnt quick not to eat the bits, they tasted weird on their own, it tasted nice on bread, and when you poured it onto the chicken things too! I'll ask Father for some of this too, it probably tastes nice on a bunch of other things. I asked for seconds too, Father seemed surprised by that, but had he not tasted it! It was then that Mr Potter said there would be no desert, Father and I's faces must have been hilarious and he burst into laughter. Why was he punishing us? No dessert? Is this a common mistreatment of my Albus! And then he had the guts to tell us to disappear, while he got Father to help him clear dishes! This was a slaves work that he was getting Father to do.

Albus took me by my hand and tugged me "Come on Scorp." Yeah I'll do that, follow you. I got up and stood to follow him, walking behind him and he held my hand and led me through the embellishments and furniture in the room, letting us exit through the door we entered. He turned just as we exited and started going up a set of stairs on the right hand side. "Where are we going?" He continued up the stairs, not turning back, "My room." And we continued up and up and up still, until the stairs stopped, and then there was nothing but a slightly more open space and two doors. One door on the left was propped open slightly and I could see the edge of a bath tub, its ornate swirly feet sitting on a dark tile, the other door was notched shut, it was plain but there was a single ornament on it, a metal nameplate 'Albus'. He let go of my hand and bent down in front of the door, he lifted his trouser leg and pulled his wand out from his sock. I must of made an amused sound because he turned slightly and smacked my arm as he tapped his wand on the area above the door handle, a click told me that the lock had just slid open.

"Why did you do that? We're not meant to do magic outside of school." He pushed open the door, and stepped inside, "Oh don't tell me you don't even make potions outside of school." He walked into the room to a couch below the window, and sat on it stretching. He swung his legs over the armrest and lay back on the couch, "For Cicres sake, would you come sit." He flung back an arm and thumped the pillow behind him. I moved, and sat at the far edge, he was being too forward with this. I looked over at him, he was playing with his wand twirling it between fingers. "Could you, maybe stop that?" He stopped just like that, dropping his hands and wand onto his stomach, arching his head a bit backwards "Wanna talk about anything?" He was being far too forward now, he's so calm about this. Urgh this was more confusing than figuring out for myself.

"Why are you" I looked down at my nails, playing with them, they need cut "Why are you being just so compliant about this?" He spun his legs round and sat up, and started fidgeting with his fingers too. "Dad sort of had this philosophy 'You need to know if you're being chased', I suppose it means different things to however hears it. Harry Potter was being chased by the murderous Voldemort. You were chasing me, a love struck veela. You just need to know who is chasing you, why their chasing you." He leaned against me, it felt nice and im sure that's why he was doing that. "He taught us about inheritance, and soul binds soul mates. Its funny because I'm the only one that seemed interested, but dad still had all of us logged into his 'prospective' book. I thought you found us in that but dad said that you acted weird with him, and that made him think of us. He made us hide our smell, so you would recognise us on appearance only. And now I'm keeping my smell from you so I don't overload you." I stopped fidgeting, and placed a hand on his leg. He knew willingly what he was doing, and well he probably knows what we should be doing.

However, I was still shocked when he placed his hand over mine and clasped it, ringing his fingers through mine. "You looked angry when dad said that there was no desert. Sweet tooth? You seem to avoid them at school." That did shock me a little, "You watched me? Before this?" He nodded and pushed his hair back, "Would you like desert? There's some chocolate cake downstairs." Ohhh that would be good. "Please." He grinned and lifted his wand, a wave summoned two plates another brought a pair of forks, and the last one fetched the entire, or well what was left of it, chocolate cake. Albus moved to sit on the ground and leaned back against the couch, he lifted his wand again and cut a few slices out of the cake. Then levitated the slices onto separate plates, and stuck a fork into the side of them. 'Ugh' He pushed himself up and picked up the plates, "Here cake, made this morning and nearly all ate by me." He smiled and lifted the fork from the cake licking it clean.

He was far too cute for his own good! I took the plate from him, and leaned back making myself comfy in the couch, Albus leaning back and against me. "Ever raided the kitchens in school for treats?" I shook my head, "No idea even how to get into them." He swallowed a bite "It's on the way down to Hufflepuff, and there is this giant oil painting of fruit. You tickle the pear." He waved his fork about as he was speaking "The elves in there love seeing students, swear they never sleep." And then we sat and ate the cake in silence. His room was quaint it was comfy and light, the walls were covered in bookcases, but not all of them were filled with books. There was a shelve opposite us that seemed to have a series of Snitches trapped in it. Another had a row of photos on it. The bookcase over to the side of us was full of books though, they all seemed to be Care Of Magical Creatures orientated.

That's when I felt it. A tightening around my ankle and then a hiss. I lowered my hand to itch it but what I scratched didn't make anything feel better. Urgh sock! I lifted my leg out to see my sock and "FUCK! Snake!" My instant reaction was to kick it off, but at the moment I went to kick Albus jumped forward and basically yanked the snake off of me. What followed was a burst of hissed words that just went straight to my groin! Sweet Circe! But still fucking snake!

* * *

~~~ Hi!~~~

~~ iCanGrammar - I grammared wrong didn't I, probably verbed and punctuated, and generally Englished wrong too ~~

~ Lotsa love, Blue ~


	4. Chapter 4

He called the snake Rhaegal? I'm not sure how to say it he said it was a name from one of his favourite books and that if I wanted I could borrow them. But he gone now, said he was letting Ray? Raigel? Ragal? The snakes name is weird, leave it at that. He was letting the snake to go get dinner. I mean how could he find anything in the bookcases here? I moved further down the couch to look at the neighbouring bookcase. The shelves seemed to be organised by topic, this one was Care of Magical Creatures, 'Angels -Gods messengers or rouge veela', 'The legend of Lycaon – Werewolf or shifter?', '30 things your dragon is trying to tell you' and probably the thickest book on the shelf was a hefty tome called 'Causation = correlation – the truth behind the patronus vs animagus theory'. The one above it was on Magical Theory, Albus took it up as an extra-curricular in second year.

I got up and moved across to the bookcase beside this one. It was full of text books the top shelf ones were ours. The lower ones were on science and core mathematics, muggle textbooks? They looked weird like clean? I moved off of the couch to look at the books beside Albus' bed. There were empty shelves, if they could be called that, one was fully of fluttering snitches it was cool to look at their wings all moved differently. The one above that was full of family photos, all happy and smiling, the one at the front was an older one and it showed the late Mrs Potter it must have been a prophet photo. The shelves bellow seemed to be full of book series'? Muggle books? Whatever they had tacky cover art anyway. What is a penguin book, Voyager? What are these? Publishers? Must be muggle. 50 shades of grey? Why would he have such idiotic books, who keeps colour pallets in their room? And Game of Thrones these are such strange titles for books, I mean Deadpool, Left Hand of God, Through the Looking Glass.

I slipped one of the more sensible books off of the shelf to look at it, and the cover looked not as sensible as I thought for one the authors name was Rainbow Rowell, I mean who names their child after the Leprechaun foot path, that's just idiotic. There was a sound of scattered footsteps behind me as Albus stepped into the room and he appeared to of gotten stuck to the door handle. He huffed and tottered backwards loosening himself from the door, pushed the door further open and then walked into the room, turning to scold the door. "You're hurting his feelings!" I laughed as Albus kicked the door shut. He turned to me "But he put a hole in my blazer! I like this one!"

I placed the book back on the shelf and walked over to him, I took one of the mugs he was carrying off of him and glared into the froth, raising an eyebrow at the liquid. "Butterbeer, we're having a screening." I followed him again as he walked back over to the couch and set them on the side table. "aand what are we 'screening'?" He pointed to the couch as if telling me to sit, "We are going to watch Game of Thrones, it's a muggle book series, and it got turned into a TV series and everybody hated it and loved it and so on. It also came from a time that muggles had this obsession, I think they still do it like but it was called 'netflixs and chill' and it was sort of like you sat with friends and watched TV shows. It was like a big thing."

By this time Albus had opened a cabinet across from the couch that I thought was his underwear drawers, but instead it housed this giant black box thing. "You've seen a TV before haven't you? In the muggle studies room, big giant box that shows moving pictures?" He futtered with a small thing a box taking a metallic disk out and pushing it into a black box beside this TV contraption. "Well this is a TV, or um it's a flat screen LED something the other, and that's a Xbox one its cool!" He lifted a handheld thing and came to sit over beside me on the couch. He held the oddly shaped thing in his two hands and moved the different parts until the TV thing made noises.

Ok I love this thing, TV stands for television, and it projects images and sounds, and you can control them with this remote thing. We watched a "movie", whys it called that a movie? Like a thingie? Any way it was called earth to echo or echo to earth , I've already forgotten.

There were things called aliens as Albus explained it, don't know what they are.

They made a "Space ship"? I thought that was the name of the area-enhanced ships used by Durmstrang.

This entire thing is actually pretty confusing, they found this alien and they had to build its ship before some guys caught them or something. Albus said we only got about half way through before I had asked too many questions. Instead he put on a game, I loved this thing.

The controller vibrated and made noises, and it did scare me the first time. But we played this thing called connect. I want one, we need to bring it to school for the common room! We played this game called Just Dance, very colourful that's my only complaint.

We had dance offs? Little competitions against each other to win points. We had to copy the people on the screen and the TV looked to see if we copied them right. By the end of this we were sweating like a pair of Redcaps.

We were lying on the ground panting, we must of looked a mess, I'd flung my shoes off across the room, my blazer was on the floor somewhere, tie was somewhere too. And I was just lying there grasping my chest panting for air. Albus was in his socks, a loose t-shirt ridden up his chest and he had his feet up in the air reaching for them as he breathed heavily. "I won, I so won did you not see me win." Albus' foot dropped onto my stomach as he rolled over to face me, "You pushed me. That's why you won." I smirked back at him, rolling over to face him too "Slytherin. We always win."

Albus pushed his fist against my shoulder grinning at me, "What do I win then, huh?" That was it, just that split second and I just, I lost control. I really shouldn't of, I don't regret it but hell I loved it. I leaned in and kissed him, oh Circe it was awkward we bumped noses, it was messy, slightly wet, but it was perfect I'd pushed my lips against his and when he pushed back against me nothing mattered. Dementors could of came for me and I doubt they would of even bothered me, for that moment the earth revolved around the two of us.

I felt whole! How can you describe this, with him I was made. I needed to touch more of him, I needed him to be so much closer to me, I finally had him. I pulled him by his waistband towards me, setting my hand on the bare skin of his waist. He's warm to the touch, and I can feel his stomach moving with each breath he takes, my hand rising and falling on his command. I could die happy, I could die now and I honestly don't think I could be any happier than if I died a year from now. I groaned as Albus grabbed me by the front of my shirt, just holding me there.

And then the moment did become even more perfect, Albus took control pushing his lips against mine harder, persuading them to open from him. His lips could ask me to do anything and I would do it, I'm already addicted he tastes so sweet. It reminded me of honeyed tea, of iced French pastries, and then there was an under lying taste of chocolate but not sugar drugged chocolate, more of an expensive dark chocolate. I don't think I could live without this taste ever again, I am hooked to it after one go. He moves again wrapping one leg over the top of mine, I tighten my grasp on hs waist slightly telling him not to go too fast and I'm met with a sad moan. And the moments over. He pulls back from my lips and pouts before dropping his head to the floor beside me.

And we just lie there, this is perfection, we don't even need to communicate. We just lie on the floor of his bed room and be there with each other.

We fell asleep holding one another, it must have been for hours. I woke first only to be surprised that a blanket had been draped over us as we had slept, and that it had been hours, as it was nearing noon.

I considered moving, but then I saw him. Smiling and muttering in his sleep, hugging onto my arm. A ray of sun floated over his face and he shook his head as if in anger, angling himself away from it and closer to me. I lay back down cuddling him closer, and he smiled again and I knew then that I couldn't even consider waking him.


	5. Chapter 5

Reason number 23 that Father is the next Dark Lord (accurate as of 2 hours ago) - That knowing look he gave me when he stormed into Albus' room to "fetch" us.

Reason number 24 – He had opened the door all sneaky and shit, and looking directly at me slammed it back shut.

Reason number 25 – He woke Albus!

This carried on for a good while, I'd gotten up, cleaned myself a bit, got to stare at Albus for ages. That last one was probably the best part of this morning.

Reason 79 to love Albus Potter – He has dimples on his lower back. Very cute, when he was stretching I could see them as his trousers fell. Love them, very symmetric, humans like symmetry don't they? Symmetry is cool, it makes sense, makes things look right. Makes things like Albus' back look amazing. I should of stopped staring about five minutes in. Quite besides the point that is in the past now.

Now it was breakfast with the Potters, its late, is this a normal time for breakfast? Its near noon, we should be having lunch, not having cereals and toast and breakfast meats. But bacon is nice, and Mr Potter made me a lot of bacon, he made me a plate of it! He also gave me some multiple vitamins from the Tesco place again. He gave me a container of the tiny tablets things to take home, weird material Albus said its recyclable, not sure what that is either. Mr Potter, Harry, he said I have to call him Harry, or Dad, or something along those lines, shouldn't call him dad though not yet at least. Harry said that I had to take these tablet things because my iron levels are low, and that my vitamin C levels are dangerously low. Albus takes them too, he has a tiny container in the kitchen that had 7 of the little things in it, and he just took them with this red juice, I tried it, it was rotten, it was also from the Tesco shop. Must be very popular this Tesco place, nearly everything that I've seen so far has came from this place. Maybe ill try the red juice again later, Albus seems to take it with everything in the morning, Lily too, James through seemed to take some but made faces at it, I don't think he likes it.

I was knocked out of my trance by Mr Potter who shook my shoulder, he smiled at me and I would be lying if I said my heart didn't flutter a bit, little more than a bit, I think he noticed as he quickly turned away patting my back. "Your appointment is in 30 minutes." A look of confusion must of spread across my face as Albus came up beside me swallowing his piece of toast, "Veela induction, or as dad calls it the day you get your wings." He said this so off handily that it was hard to take him serious. He gestured for me to follow him as he ran two-steps at a time up the stairs.

He tore the rest of the toast up and swallowed it, pushing the door to his bedroom open and rushing in again all the while flicking his slippers off and toeing his socks off. "You're going to want to change into something comfy. Want to wear some of my clothes?" It sounded like a question, but it wasn't as I was threw a pile of fabric even before I had replied. "It's best to be comfy, I've seen this before and it does not look pleasant." A spark of jealousy flew through me; he has been watching other veela! Next thing I knew I was right behind Albus, my arms wrapped around his waist and my mouth on his throat. A low wine escaped his lips as small beads of blood pooled around my teeth. His knees buckled out from underneath him and he was completely dependent on me for that split second, but then it was as if I had been knocked back to my senses and I dropped him.

I fell to the floor beside Albus, "I'm so sorry. So sorry Albus." I felt myself shaking in panic, I hurt him, why did I hurt him! I dropped head into my hands. So stupid. There was a chuckle from the floor in front of me and I looked through my fingers to see Albus looking back at me from where he fell "You dropped me!" And with that he burst into a full on bought of laughter that I couldn't help but smile back at. "Your meant to hold me you muppet." He rolled over to his stomach and crawled up towards me "Such jealous creatures' veela are, how is this appointment going to go if that happens again?" He arched forward and rested his forehead against mine, "Still bleeding here, goanna fix that?" And in what was a pure daze I pulled him towards me and licked the bite I had left on him, licking my way up his throat to his lips, before kissing him softly.

Reason number 231 to love Albus Potter – He is mine

He had gotten up now and was pulling clothes out of drawers and off hangers. "You know that that was just a," He turned around and made speech marks with his fingers " 'natural' veela reaction. The whole mark the mate show off the mate thing only happens every once and a while you know, their not usually violent." Albus turned around his back facing me and pulled his night shirt off flinging it across the room and replacing it with a heavy sweater. "You probably are going to bite me again, like come on, all the bites." He turned around and winked at me cheekily sticking his tongue out, I couldn't help but grin in response. "But that bite there, the whole bloody mine thing, sort of like a initial thing you mark my neck so all the other veela see that I'm yours." He walked over to me sitting on the floor, "Mon, up. Get up you arse. Absolute muppet!" He grabbed one of my hands and seemed to play tug on it, swinging it about. He seemed to give up on the tugging and huffed, crossing his arms. "Would you just get changed please?"

"Urgh, if I must." I lifted the clothes that he had previously thrown at me. What even are these? I lifted what I presumed were the trousers, bundle of fabric if it could be called that, they looked like they had seen better years. "Don't tell me you've never seen a pair of sweatpants before!" came Albus' shocked voice from now the other side of the room, "Put them on. I'll even let you kept them after you've fell in love with them." He shook his head as he walked out of the bedroom door telling me he would be back momentarily. I turned away from the door and unlaced my own trousers and neatly folding them and setting them on top of my recently folded blazer, moving my wand to the top of the pile again and sat on the ground pulling the soft fabric up my legs before standing and staring at the loose cords that hung naval height. Very loose, they sit very low, too low. But unbelievably comfortable! I did some Quidditch warm up motions and I am very surprised at the range of motion in these things, lunging and stretching in complete comfort.

A wolf whistle behind me alerted me to his return to the room, a pair of black shoes split between his hands "Think I'll let you keep them Scorp, suits you." He stepped forward and dropped the shoes at my feet and reached forward tying the loose cords somewhat tight and tucking them behind the edge. "I borrowed them off James, they should fit you." He glanced round at my formal shoes sitting beside my folded clothes "You'll probably just destroy them anyway. Right no, we have to move quicker," A quick grin and he reached behind me grabbing the other fabric piece and played with it before wrapping it around my head and neck to strangle me "Dad wants us out in five so we're basically late."

He quickly dropped to the floor in front of me and started lacing his feet into a pair of bright red shoes, and the pushed his wand tip first in beside his foot standing and covering it with his trouser leg again, not the most strategic location for a wand maybe I could get him an arm holster. A deep green like his eyes maybe, ohh maybe dragon skin if I looked hard enough I could probably find a really really close match, maybe a dragon skin gauntlet that would protect him more than a few straps, I could get him something to match me! Nope getting side tracked Scorpius we have to leave, sitting on the edge of the bed I started pulling the black shoes onto my feet.

"Albus!" There was a clatter from a few floors below "Scorpius!" The shout was less muffled now and I could make it out to be Mr Potter possibly shouting up the stairs, Albus started stumbling out his door and threw himself over the handrail and yelled in reply "What!" his voice sounding pretty rough, I grabbed my wand from beside me and pocketed it walking out to join him slowly walking down the stairs "We're leaving, hurry up!". He raced down the stairs quickly joining up with me, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the remaining four flights of stairs and pulling me around corners leading me to the white room again where our parents were standing.

They were standing with their backs to us, shoulder to shoulder conversing over a set of books they had open between them " – defiantly not painless but, oh your ready!" They both turned to face us and stepped to the side and my Father stepped with him clearing the way for the fireplace "You go on through Sláinte should be waiting for you." He pulled a page from between his hand and the book and glanced over it "Believe we're in room seven this morning. Al help Scorpius get ready would you, we'll be through in a bit." I nodded along with Albus and followed him to the fireplace slowly, only to glance over Fathers shoulder at the book he was holding. It was a printed colour book with wizarding photos, and as I glanced at it there was a flood of red and white, the forefront of the image got splattered in red, just red everywhere. And slowly the picture righted itself to show a female figure bent over in pain.

Albus had grabbed me and pulled me into the fireplace with him to stand with him in the green fire with a shout of 'Newton Scamander ward entrance!' and the nausea hit me as soon as the vertigo did pulling me feet first through the ashen portal, have I mentioned my hatred for floo before? The movement had nearly made me forget about the picture I had seen, and as we stopped in the fireplace entrance behind the receptionist, I stalled.

The image of the male figure kneeling bleeding in front of the standing female, screaming in pain, face distorted in her silent scream. Doubling over as a sudden gush of blood covered the entire room and blood dirtied wings shot out from her back tearing open her clothes. It was imprinted into my mind now, the constant flash of blood. Bending in half myself my stomach revolted churning and emptying onto the white floor of the ward.

* * *

~~~ I swear on my magic I'm going to try and be more active ~~~

~~ I've been for a lack of better words busy, making my Sinclair proud (reference to Lunatic) ~~

~ Lotsa love, Blue ~

* * *

Also why were people letting me go so far without telling me I was writing Scamander wrong! So embarrassing to think I call myself a fan.


End file.
